1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a thawing means for frozen locks with an electrically heated thawing stick for insertion into the lock. The invention is specifically intended for thawing motor car locks in order to open or close them when moisture or water that has entered the lock has frozen so as to impede insertion of the key.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of different methods for opening frozen locks are known. At present, ice thawing and/or deicing agents sprayed into the lock through the key hole are most common. If the lock is badly frozen, thawing the lock with a deicing fluid takes time. Fluid also flows from the lock onto the car surface leaving an ugly trace. When the lock is so badly frozen that the cover plate in front of the key hole does not move away from the front, no fluid can enter the lock.
In addition, electrically heated keys, heating sticks as well as locks heated by electric resistance are known. Also previously known is a battery-operated heating plate which is pressed against the lock. Aforementioned designs known in prior art have been described, for instance, in the U.S. Pat. No. 3.022.408, in the German Patent Publication No. 1.553.309 and in the German Patent Application No. 2.123.161.